Telepathically Speaking
by cherry-hime
Summary: The cards are captured and transformed, everything is well. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran began to 'fall' for each other. To shy to admit it, both of them won't speak their minds to tell each other. Then they recieve an unwanted 'gift'...the ability to


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any which way, it is strictly copyright (c) CLAMP and Kodansha. On the other hand, Sakuya Matousawa (you'll find out who she is sooner or later.) belongs to me, and so does this little fanfic of mine, get it? So no stealing!  
  
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, your average fourteen-year-old girl. The world's most powerful Card Mistress. Li Syaoran, your average fourteen-year-old boy. The future leader of one of China's most powerful clans, the Li Clan. After capturing and transforming all the cards together, the two teenagers have fallen for each other, but they haven't admitted it yet. But the world's at peace, and everything's fine, right?  
  
Wrong! In this humor/romance fic, a strange little girl named Sakuya Matousawa (pronounced Saa-koo-yaa Maa-two-saa-waa) gives them both an unwanted 'gift'. The power to hear each other's thoughts. Spiffy, eh? Well, they better control their thoughts if they don't want the other to find out about their secret crush! ^-^  
  
Author's Note: Eee! This idea was at the corner of my mind, practically begging to be written, so here it is, on ffNET. Hehehe, should be interesting, eh? Please review when you are done, and this ISN'T going to be a one-shot, it's going to be done in five parts! ^-^ Okay? Here comes, part one!  
  
  
  
= means thoughts  
  
  
  
"" means speech  
  
  
  
[] means inserted AN's  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Telepathically Speaking  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
**  
  
:: Part One ::  
  
  
  
  
  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!" a rather pretty girl, with short auburn hair and jade-green eyes crashed though the bathroom door. "I'm going to be laaaateee for Tomoyo! I promised her I'd go to her house today!"  
  
  
  
A small golden 'stuffed animal'-like creature flew though the door, landing on the sink, watching the girl furiously brush her teeth and wash her face. "Sakura! Did you forget? It's that time when you change the clock thingy!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Kero, a strange look on her face. "What time to change what clock thingy?" Kero sighed, exasperated, "That Daylight thing--- what's it called? You were supposed to set the clocks one hour back!"  
  
  
  
Sakura dropped her toothbrush, falling to the floor. "Y-Y-You mean that it's not eight' o' clock?! It's really only seven?!" Kero sighed, nodding at the girl. Sakura collapsed back onto her bed. "Then I get another hour of sleep!"  
  
  
  
Kero sweatdropped. "Then won't you wake up late again?" Sakura sighed sleepily. "Yeah, but Tomoyo should be used to it by now. She won't expect me to be early or on-time anyways." Kero sweatdropped again, settling down next to Sakura's pillow.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo hurried to the door of the gigantic mansion. Opening the door, she found an exhausted Sakura, her auburn hair in two messy pigtails, and her bright green eyes staring at the ground. "Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Leading Sakura though the door, she found Li Syaoran waiting with annoyance. "Kinomoto was LATE again, of course." He said impatiently, brushing past Tomoyo. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "And why are YOU late, Li-kun?" Li blushed a pale pink, "I-I was delayed."  
  
  
  
Sakura's knees buckled as she plopped onto the elegant couch in the living room. "I-am-so-tired." She managed to choke out. Tomoyo summoned a maid, "Please go get Miss Sakura a glass of water." The maid bowed, and went out.  
  
  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall, arms crossed, glancing at Sakura. = I hope she's okay. =  
  
  
  
Sakura finally sat down, and breathed a sigh of relief. Tomoyo asked, "So Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Sakura took another deep breath, "Well, IwasrushingaroundthismorningbecauseIthoughtIwasgoingtobelatewhenKerodecidedt oappearandtellmethatitwasdaylightsavingstimethenIfoundoutthathegotthedatesal lmixedupandnowIjustfiguredthatouttwentyminuteslatersoIpracticallyforcefedmys elfthoughbreakfastandthenIranhereasfastasIcould."  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo sweatdropped. Tomoyo asked gently, "What was that? Slowly, could you please?" Syaoran nodded, looking like he was trying not to burst out laughing. [A/N: Okay, Syaoran is nicer HERE, because he's just happy to be around Sakura, lol, and everything is fine.]  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed, "I was rushing around this morning because I thought I was going to be late when Kero decided to appear and tell me that it was daylight savings time then I found out that he got the dates all mixed up and now I just figured that out twenty minutes later so I practically force fed myself though breakfast and then I ran here as fast as I could."  
  
  
  
Syaoran nodded, "So THAT is what you were talking about." Tomoyo giggled, "I wish I could have got that whole scene on tape. Could you say that again for me, so I can tape you and put it into my 'Sakura Says' collection?"  
  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Uhh . . . maybe later, Tomoyo." Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "So why did you call us here, Daidouji?" Tomoyo became serious once again,  
  
  
  
"The television reports are saying they keep seeing this strange, oddly- dressed girl in Penguin Park."  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both jumped up at the same time. "Strange, oddly- dressed girl?!" they both shouted.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo nodded, smiling at them. = Wish I could have taped that too. = "See for yourself."  
  
  
  
She flicked the switch on a remote control and the television turned on. On it, was the news channel, a twenty-year-old woman, talking about the weather.  
  
  
  
"You want us to watch the WEATHER?!" Syaoran grumbled.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, putting a finger on her lips.  
  
  
  
(TV talking.) "That is the weather forecast for today. Onto Tenshi for the news." The scene shifted to another lady, in her late thirties, standing at the Penguin Park, which seemed to be filled with children playing.  
  
  
  
"Good morning all. There seems to have been reports of a strange little girl, about eight-year-old, dressed in some kind of white uniform, with hair down to her knees, and small wings on her back."  
  
  
  
The lady reported, "This girl seems not to be harming anyone, but all who have seen her have had strange effects."  
  
  
  
The scene shifted to another place, the St. Arashii's Hospital. The same reporter started again,  
  
  
  
"These children seem to have had different things happen to them, from memory loss, thinking they are someone else, and having strange telepathic powers."  
  
  
  
The park scene was back. Then, from the corner of the screen, a small girl appeared, as if by magic. The little girl smiled at the television, snapped her fingers and the TV blurred. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
  
  
"Oh-no!"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded with Syaoran, "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakuya Matousawa was having a lot of fun. Her pale gray eyes flashed with amusement as she snapped her fingers at the video-recording equipment. Shouts were heard. "Oh no! The tapes all have blanked out!" someone shouted.  
  
  
  
The reported moaned, "My story! I could have gotten a promotion on that!"  
  
  
  
Sakuya giggled, a high, bell-like laugh. "This is going to be fun." Her innocent, sugary-sweet voice tinkled as she flew into the air, her shimmering white wings soaring into the air. "Wheee!" she laughed as she pointed at several children who had started to yell and run away.  
  
  
  
"Clow Reed." She whispered, "I will make good use of what you have taught me!"  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly, two teenagers ran across the park, one seemed to be dressed in some kind of white and pale pink, long-sleeved top, and a skirt that looked like it was sewn to represent flower petals, and the other dressed in a long, dark green chinese battle outfit.  
  
  
  
They seemed to have powerful auras radiating from them, one a soft, warm pink, the other, a strong, soaring forest-y green. Another was following them, but she had no aura. Violet eyes shined with delight as she held up a video camera.  
  
  
  
"What?" Sakuya chuckled, "Visitors? With magic too. Well. This is an unexpected surprise. I'll just give them a little gift now, if they amuse me enough."  
  
  
  
Soaring over to the two youngsters, Sakuya giggled, as she found them. She called, "Let's play a little game, shall we? Catch me if you caaaan!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura grimaced, "Tomoyo, I look like some kind of overgrown weed in this costume!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Nonsense! Doesn't Sakura look magnificent in the cherry blossom outfit I made her?"  
  
  
  
She looked over at Syaoran, a sly smile curling on her face, "Li-kun? What do you think? Does Sakura not look ravishing?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned red as a tomato. "Err . . ." Sakura blushed as well, "T- TOMOYO!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran reacted as they neared the park, "Look, up there!"  
  
  
  
A little girl, no older than eight, was hovering in the sky, smiling as sweetly as possible at them. Tomoyo gasped, "Oh! She is so cute! Do you think she's another Clow Card?"  
  
  
  
Sakura muttered, "I don't think so . . . her aura is different. Like a real person's aura . . . except . . ." Syaoran looked over at her. "Except what?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I, Sakura, under the contract we made, command you! Release!" Sakura shouted as the key slowly changed into a long pink staff. "Fly!" Sakura shouted, hitting the card with her wand as two wings blossomed on her back.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was right behind her, jumping upon buildings and trees. [A/N: Kind of like super-human strength? Hehehe, I don't know!] Tomoyo called, "I'll just stay right here and tape you guys!" Meanwhile, Kero changed into his other form, Cerberus.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" he roared as he flew into the air, pumping his gigantic wings.  
  
  
  
The three flew up (In Sakura and Cerberus's case. Syaoran just kind of jumped up there. Lol.) to meet the small girl, who was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
Sakuya's light blonde hair, which hung to her knees in waves, glimmered strangely in the air. She giggled in delight. "Finally! I have some playmates! You see, I've had nobody to play with since Clow Reed left me." She faked a sob, "But you guys will be my new ones!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran gasped. "C-C-Clow Reed?!" Sakura hovered in midair, "L-Left you?! Nani?!"  
  
  
  
The little girl smiled mischievously. Then, in a singsong voice, she sang,  
  
  
  
"Unto magic, unto will. Let these two hear what they shall! Then perhaps, if they may, get along better, hurray!" she ended with a big flourish in midair. [A/N: Sorry for the really weird song, hehehe *sweatdrop*, I couldn't come up with anything at the moment.]  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt this odd, dreamy sensation come over her. Unknown to her, Syaoran was experiencing much the same thing.  
  
  
  
= That was weird. = she thought fervently. = You're tellin' me. =  
  
  
  
Sakura's widened, "N-N-Nani?!?!"  
  
  
  
The small child with pale golden hair and soft light gray eyes giggled then vanished from thin air.  
  
  
  
Sakura was the first to speak. "W-Who said that?" Syaoran looked at her, confused as Kero changed into his borrowed form, rushing at her. "Sakura!" Kero exclaimed, "I know who that is! I remember now!" Sakura and Syaoran just stared at him. = That stuffed animal. =  
  
  
  
Sakura threw a look at Syaoran, "Don't call him that!" Syaoran looked at her with wide amber eyes, "W-What? I didn't say anything!" = Gods, she looks so cute when she's mad. =  
  
  
  
Sakura's face blushed bright red. "N-N-NANI?! What IS going on HERE?!" = What a PERVERT! =  
  
  
  
Syaoran immediately blushed a bright, rosy, red. Indignantly he said, "WHO's a pervert?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
cherry-hime a.k.a. CHERRY: Well, that was interesting. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And don't forget, REVIEW, ARIGATOU! 


End file.
